godfatherfandomcom-20200222-history
Corleone crime family
The Corleone crime family (1925-2005) is one of the Five Families operating in New York. It was formed by Don Vito Corleone and the two men who would later become his Caporegimes, Peter Clemenza and Salvatore Tessio, who fronted their operations by starting the Genco Pura Olive Oil Company. They became the most powerful family in America after defeating Salvatore Maranzano in the 1930s and bought a Compound in Long Beach. However, in the mid 40s, a business proposition from Tattaglia drug kingpin Virgil Sollozzo nearly destroyed the Family, hospitalising Don Corleone and forcing his eldest son Sonny in action. The situation was further escalated when the youngest Corleone brother Michael killed Sollozzo and his police captain bodyguard, Mark McCluskey, forcing him to flee to Sicily and starting a mob war. The war claimed the life of Sonny, and the still weak Don Corleone sued for peace with the other Families, realising that his true enemy was not Tattaglia, but Emilio Barzini, who was attempting to crush the Corleones and take over their position as the most powerful Family. After Don Corleone's death from a heart attack, the family business was taken over by Michael, who destroyed the other families and moved the family to Las Vegas, Nevada. Michael was attempting to make his business legitimate, but was drawn back into crime after a failed attempt on his life by Miami gangster Hyman Roth, who was attempting to stop the takeover of Las Vegas. This action resulted in Roth's death as well as the death of Michael's own brother Fredo, who had unwittingly conspired against the Corleones. The Family continued to struggle on, and was almost completely legitimate by 1979. It was said that both Coppola and Puzo would make "The Godfather IV" which would be about the ending of the Corleone Famiy and the death of Vincenzo Mancini, as he lead the family into drug dealing. Family *Don - Vito Corleone, Michael Corleone, Santino Corleone, Vincent Mancini *Underboss - Santino Corleone, Fredo Corleone, Aldo Trapani, Al Neri *Consigliere - Genco Abbandando, Tom Hagen *Caporegimes - Peter Clemenza, Frank Pentangeli, Salvatore Tessio, Al Neri, Rocco Lampone, Jimmy DeNunzio, Lou Pennino, Aldo Trapani *Soldatis - Paulie Gatto, Al Neri, Rocco Lampone, Willie Cicci, Aldo Trapani *Enforcers - Luca Brasi, Aldo Trapani, Marty Malone Dons * 1925 - 1946, 1948-1950 - Vito Corleone * 1946 - 1948 - Santino Corleone * 1950 - 1980 - Michael Corleone * 1958 - 1959 - Tom Hagen (Acting Don) * 1980 - Vincent Mancini Clemenza's Family After Michael made the move to Nevada, his fomer capo Clemenza was allowed to stay behind to form his own family, which still used the Corleone name. When Clemenza died of a heart attack he was succeded by Frank Pentangeli and later Joey Zasa. New York Family Although the majority of the Family's legitimate interests had moved to Nevada, Michael's right-hand man Aldo Trapani remained as Don of New York until his death in 1959, when he was replaced by Dominic Corleone *Don- Aldo Trapani, Dominic Corleone *Underboss- Dominic Corleone *Consigliere- Tom Hagen *Caporegime- Jimmy DeNunzio, Bill Bardi Category: Families